Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.12 \times \dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{1}{5} = 0.2$ $ \dfrac{1}{4} = 0.25$ Now we have: $ 0.12 \times 0.2 \times 0.25 = {?} $ $ 0.12 \times 0.2 \times 0.25 = 0.006 $